


A Piss Poor Reception

by SasaKagaFan69



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Metal Gear, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Undertale (Video Game), 沙耶の唄 | Saya no Uta
Genre: Guro, Multi, Oral, Torture, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 14:29:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7577692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SasaKagaFan69/pseuds/SasaKagaFan69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Latest chapter, I'll be transferring the rest from Gaia soon. Yes, there is Lemon. NO FLAMERS, NO TROLLS, ONE LOVE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Piss Poor Reception

Sonic still felt dizzy from the effects of the knockout gas. Eggman had dispersed the venomous substance when Sonic least expected it, knocking him out and leaving him trapped like a rat. Though he wasn’t trapped by a cage, but something far more intimate. A pair of vibrocuffs, the stuff Xonic used to capture criminals with in the No Zone.

“Damn,” Sonic grimaced as he toyed with the perilous cuffs. Composed of a single strip of hardlight with some plastimetal for framing, they functionally rendered the Hog’s arms useless, inert, bound to a hardwood chair. He found himself in some bizarre room, like a furnitureless employee's lounge or hotel room. The room’s walls were decorated by a degraded paisley pattern, accented with the occasional seeping, runny stain. A nasty scent clung to the air, smelling like a mix of dried cum and fried plantains. It made Sonic gag, and then promptly vomit.

“Damn,” he said. “Fuck,” he added. “I don’t know what the hell is going on, but I’m gonna crush Eggman’s sorry ass… if it’s the last thing I do.”

But what could he do? The cuffs held tight, and made sonic feel powerless. Usually his legs were so powerful, so supple, but the drug he inhaled had sapped them of their usual strength. Vomit covered and weak, all Sonic could do is delicately flail about and whisper quiet curses towards the Eggbrain that trapped him in this embarrassing conundrum.

“Fuck,” the blue speedster mumbled to himself, eying over the drying vomit on his blue fur. “Shit.”

“No, that’s vomit. Not shit,” a cretinous voice dispersed into the Blue Hedgehogs ears. 

“Eggman, you bitch,” the king of speed venomously growled.

“Resorting to gendered slurs, are we?” Eggman mocked.

“Yeah well, at least I’ve never resorted to kidnapping, Egghead,” Sonic said, noticeably weakened by the effects of Eggman’s soporous inhalant.

“Don’t think of it as Kidnapping, you little blue cretin,” Eggman practically giggled through his immaculately coiffed mustache. “Think of it as an invitation to a special event.” 

“What do you mean?” Sonic asked, perplexed by the mad doctor’s plot.

“Well, my little friend, let’s turn you around and find out,” Eggman said before snapping his fingers. Suddenly, the legs chair folded and reshaped itself in an orgy of transformers, turning into two pairs of nasty, sharpened metallic haunches. Like the ends of swords, the fearsome looking legs stabbed into the carpeted floor, walking like some unnatural mechanical beast. The chair rose, and clumsily turned 180 degrees, making Sonic even more nauseous. A flurry of vomit ejected from his mouth again, the taste of regurgitated chili dog filling his mouth and nostrils.

“I wish I could offer a wet wipe, my dearest enemy. But alas, you’re at no KFC,” the villain quipped. “Unless you consider yourself the chicken here.”

Sonic’s eyes focused in and sought answers from his new surroundings. They immediately darted to the old CRT Panasonic hanging from the upper right of Sonic’s vision. In flickering, standard definition quality was the ugly visage of Gerald T. Robotnik, Sonic’s greatest foe. But Sonic’s eyes focused down on a mirror pane. Sonic’s vomit encrusted self stared back at him, defeated, mewling, powerless.  _ I can’t let this fucking criminal win,  _ Sonic whispered to himself.  _ I just can’t. _

“Enjoying the sight, are we?” Eggman said with a sardonic, mocking tone.

“It’s better than your ugly mug,” Sonic retorted.

“Don’t worry, I have a much prettier sight for you, up here on the screen.”

Sonic turned his head to the CRT again, his righteous anger tempered by his own curiosity. What was this surprise the doctor intended? What darkness had the twisted soul cooked up to punish him. Sonic was never one to lose face, but a phantom fear clung to the farther corners of his mind. Something dark and foreboding hung in the air, even thicker than the scent of puke.

“Let me introduce you to my associates, Mr. Sonic T. Hedgehog,” Eggman teased. Suddenly, two silhouettes appeared from behind Eggman. One walked on all fours, before buckling their legs and assuming bipedal form. Wait, legs? Sonic counted. Three limbs hung from the silhouetted forms lower half… wait. One was no leg.

“A dick? of that proportion? On a mostly quadraped-” Sonic gasped. “No… this is impossible. It… it can’t be you! It can’t be Futa-”

“Shy?” the figure said, revealing itself to be Sonic’s other greatest rival, the fearsomely sexualized Futashy. Big dick, tight pussy, zero compromise, Futashy’s succubus self had tried to either wrap around or invade Sonic’s hapless nethers at one point or another. But what now? And who was the other figure there, with the the thick neck and exaggeratedly large head?

“Reveal yourself!” Sonic cried.

A crackling hiss muttered from the dark figure, and with a menacing growl, spoke its name. “Hodor.”

“Hodor!” Sonic gasped! All he knew of the mysterious man was his mysterious title, The New Night King, and his utter ruthlessness. Xonic explained he was an escapee from another alternate plane of Mobian reality, where Sonic and his friends never existed, but Sonic knew little besides that. But Sonic couldn’t lose his cool, lest the trio of rogues eat him alive. For now, he’d have to bluff his way out of the situation.

“Nice slumber party, Eggman. Are you all gonna play 7 minutes in Heaven together later?” Sonic quipped.

“You’ll be playing eternity in heaven soon,” Eggman cackled. “But first, you weill spend 11 minutes in hell.”

“Do whatever you want Eggman. Shove a shoe in my mouth, cut off my toes, tickle me until I’m senseless, it doesn’t matter. I’ll never give in,” Sonic said, his defiant words whipping the Egg centric PhD. in the face. But the grin on the mad doctor was not halted by Sonic’s claims.

“Oh, I know that all too well,” Eggman laughed.

“Hodor,” Hodor replied, before giving his own dark chuckle.

“You’ve got more spunk than my mile long dong,” Futashy quipped.

“No, Sonic. It’s your friends you should worry about,” Eggman said. With a fluid, single movement, the perverted triumvirate stepped aside. Casting their arms like thespians, the trio pointed towards a flickering spotlight on a curtain, which drew up ever so daintily. A trio of figures sat, bound to a chair like Sonic themselves. Hard, coarse hemp rope bound the three figures to the forlorn furniture. Bags covered their heads, but Sonic knew the figures immediately.

“My god… You captured Revolver Ocelot from MGS3: Snake Eater or Subsistence, Sans from Undertale, and Revolver Ocelot from MGSV: The Phantom Pain,” Sonic cried. Suddenly The three figures started to wrangle with their bondage. They must have heard his outburst!

“Now now, my cretinous, blue little foe, calm down. There's a mic in your chair that’ll let these buffoons know you’re just as trapped as them. Yell too much, and you’ll overstimulate your little friends,” Eggman said before releasing a nasty little cackle.

“There will be plenty of time for ‘overstimulation’ later,” Futashy added to the torment.

“Hodor,” Hodor quipped.

“What the hell are you going to do to them,” Sonic yelled.

“Oh, you mean, what are they going to do to each other?” Futashy cracked.

“Futashit, what the fuck are you saying?” Sonic yelled, causing the figures to squirm more.

“Language Sonic,” Eggman joked. “We promised them a romantic getaway for their final weekend alive.”

“Hodor,” Hodor said malevolently.

“That’s right, Hodor. We’re starting with a water show… and they’re in the splash zone.” Eggman clapped his hands together. “Orbot, Cubot… prepare the special fountains.”

Orbot and Cubot, the Laurel and Harding of our generation, floated over to the three figures and removed the bags on the captives’ heads. Sweat dripped down the greasy locks of the ruggedly handsome Russian Cowboys, some even making it into Phantom Pain Ocelots fearsome moustache. The puckish smile of Sans the Skeleton was present, but much more sour than usual. None were seriously injured, but all three’s pride had been damaged by their capture.

“Release us from these infernal restraints,” said the younger, haughty Ocelot.

“Quiet boy! Don’t lose faith. We lose our cool now and they’ll have all our heads,” the calmer, more experienced Ocelot said.

“Though right now, they’re only concerned about one kind of head,” Sans giggled as Cubot worked down younger Ocelot’s zipper.

“Eggman, you sick cuck!” MGSV Ocelot couldn’t refrain from yelling.

Eggman turned to the soldier, and grinned. “Don’t worry boys, the fun’s just beginning.” 

Suddenly, Cubot pulled out lots of Ocelots’ cocks, and started fluffing both the young and old’s beefy boners. The soft plush yellow hands of the robot goon worked the two guns of the patriots harder than any global conspiracy could. The two master torturers had put hard work into their torture degree, and were very rarely on the other end of torture. But they were all too familiar of how arduous this day would be.

_I knew Eggman gave those robots humanish hands for some reason… but to program them for this purpose,_ Sonic thought to himself, _it’s sick._ _Asimove would be ashamed!_

As Cubot applied his surprisingly deft touch, Orbot supplied his own devilish brand of skinship on San’s skeleton cock. A plush red hand started flicking and toying with the skeletal foreskin.

_ I dunno how you jerk off with a foreskin, seeing as I’m clean and cut like a Samurai sword, _ Sonic thought to himself.  _ I could probably research that, or ask someone… but I really don’t want too. _

Whatever the fuck Hardybot was doing, it was good. The limp, boney boner was up like a rocket, ready to pop, just like the two Ocelot boy’s manhoods. 

“If you’re gonna make us cum, make us cum!” Ocelot yelled furiously.

“Oh, you’ll be releasing something,” Eggman mocked the two versions of the infamous Shalashaska. “Release the spidroids, Orbot and Cubot, you digital dunces!”

The hilarious goofball robots procured some dark, sinewy microbots. They were spider like and quick, leaping from the supple hands of their masters and climbing onto the captured trio’s hardened pricks. In a mechanical striptease, the insect like freaks transformed and reassembled into a weird cage at the base of the dick.

“Welcome to the water park, boys,” Futashy laughed as a vibrating pulse worked from the spidroid, stimulating the three captives’ bladders. Suddenly, a fountain of piss started erupting from their shafts. 

“You’ll kill them!” Sonic cried.

“Don’t worry, they’ve been treated with a special chemical and given plenty of water beforehand. They won’t dry out… too fast.”

“Sonic, don’t lose face! We’ll be fine-” was all a young Ocelot could say before a torrential blast of piss smacked him in the mouth. Piss covered everyone, everything. The curtains, the floor, everything, piss. The spidroid worked the man meat in every given direction, spinning and drawing the piss in the air. A sickening perversion of the ancient art of the fountain, causing ancient Roman craftsman to piss themselves in their graves. Sonic’s friends cried in both pain and pleasure. The ecstasy of release was only matched by the cruelty of the robots, herking and jerking and tugging and rubbing. The torment would never end! And yet, their piss wasn’t the only uncontrollable liquid: tears started to roll down Sonic’s eyes.

“Stop this madness! Please!” he pleaded, watching the horror show before him. “You’ve worked through all of San’s piss and now he has to cum!”

“Ha, you fool, Skeletons pee cum and cum pee…” Futashy said as she slinked into the shadows. “think of it as a reversal… Just like what’s gonna happen to you.”

“Where did she go?” Sonic yelled, feeling vulnerable and alone. “What do you mean a reversal-” Suddenly, he was plunged into darkness.

“Where your little friends had their bags removed to get pissed on… your bag will be applied first,” Futashy smirked.

“I’ll drown in piss!” Sonic wailed, feeling his lowest low.

“And there won’t be any bubbles to breathe in this time around,” Futashy joked as a spray or fervent piss launched into Sonic’s face, partially waterboarding him. The hog struggled for air as the disgusting nitrogen filled liquid blanketed his senses. 

“I ate Asparagus today just for you, you little blue cuck,” the big dicked disaster mocked. Endless volleys of urine smell wafted through the building. Hodor clapped his hands together in hateful glee, before peeing his own pants in excitement. Sans skeleton pee-cum started to cake on Older ocelot’s face, but that was soon knocked off by young Ocelot’s jet blast of piss.

“Sonic, you know what truly signals a great nightmare? It’s not the memories that haunt you in the morning, or the cold sweat on your forehead. It’s urine, a shimmering, dark puddle at the end of a bed. That’s a true nightmare, one you will never wake up from,” Eggman monologued.

Sonic gasped for breath. “FUCK,” was all he could yell between volleys of piss. Mountains could hardly weather storms like this! But as suddenly as the spray of number one began, the piss stopped. The dripping bag still clung to our heroes face however, making breathing difficult. Still, with the time to rest, Sonic regained a little composure and launched a quip at the villainous Robotnik.

“I still haven’t wet the bed,” Sonic said, pulling at straws to regain his composure.

“No, Hedgehog… you’ll be wetting your friends,” Eggman devilishly retorted.

Suddenly, a soft Pony muzzle started to work the pocket where Sonic’s four headed monotreme dick was held. Futashy’s sharp tongue was known for it’s venomous lies, but it was also known for it’s venomous blowjobs. Her tongue licked and picked at Sonic’s cock. It made Hodor so horny he crushed a Pumpkin that was sitting around from Eggman’s spooky halloween party with his bare fucking hands. Clearly the evil giant had fallen in love with his dastardly compatriot!

When Sonic’s rod was stiff, Futashy’s moist cavern of a maw worked down the shaft. Sonic moaned in pleasure at first, but quickly winced in pain… this was no blowjob… it was an application! Some sort of ring worked around his cock shaft, like the ones he held in his own adventure. Then a slow, smooth, glassy object started rubbing against his 4 headed beast.

“What is this? What are you doing?” Sonic protested.

“Live and learn, my friend,” was all Futashy said. Sounds of oscillating magnetic polarities began emanating from the cokrubbing stone. 

_ My god,  _ Sonic thought to himself.  _ A chaos emerald! _

“You’re making my dick go super saiyan? That’s fucked up!” Sonic said.

“What’s fucked up is the liquid it’ll be putting out. By relegating your true saiyan power to your dick, the pressure will be so powerful, it’ll reduce your friends to swiss, no… dick cheese!” Futashy laughed in the heroes bagged face.

“You fuck-” was all he could mutter as the chair’s metallic haunches scraped and moaned, carrying sonic to his fate. Before he knew it, the machine stopped, and the bag was torn from his head. His three friends looked simultaneously soaked and dehydrated, drenched in the liquid that was stolen from them.

“Sonic…” the three pissless husks moaned to their friend and hero. 

“We’ve had a bad time,” Sans moaned.

Older Ocelot turned to Eggman’s silhouette. “You’re..” he heaved, “pretty good.”

“It’s no use,” Young Ocelot whispered to himself.

Sonic cried a little. They had gone too far, even for a criminal like Eggman.  _ If this is what he did to us, what was he doing with the flickies? _

Suddenly, the chair began to give off the same piss inducing vibration as the spidroids, and turned just a bit San’s right. Sonic’s dick glowed with a golden hue. What was usually a symbol of hope had been weaponized, like the great scientists of Europe between World War 1 and 2. The advent of nuclear technology, which was once meant to bring everlasting power and grace to this Earth, instead drove us into a cold war. Sonic’s dick was that cold war… but warmer, yet just as smelly. 

Sonic tried to control his valves, but the emergency stop was useless. A slow trickle of urine started to form, but it grew stronger exponentially. The pressure grew more powerful by the second, until the stream acted like a waterjet cutter capable of squishing a watermelon. A stream of death was a mere foot away from Sans sensitive skeleton scalp. He gritted his bony teeth and looked away from his imminent death. He knew death would come for him… if only he had been more active! The chair started to rotate, bringing the death piss ray closer inches from Sans face.

Sonic flashed back to the Space Colony Ark, so many years ago. At the time, he had used a fake Chaos emerald to teleport out of a doomed escape pod. There was far less magnetized power in that gem than his dick right now… but of course! Futashy, in her hubris, believed she was the only one with absolute control over their own genitalia. Little did she know Sonic had been edging for years, preparing for the day the prophesied battle between their dicks came true.

_ Hoisted by your own petard, little miss big dick, _ Sonic chuckled to himself.

“Sonic… we forgive you-” is all Sans could say before the stream changed course? Sonic teleported outside of his bindings. He was free! Huzzah! Sonic turned to face his enemies, but controlling his weapon of piss destruction was difficult. The golden stream of raw cosmic energy emanating from his wang made the blue dude’s turning skills slow, but his aim was true. Eggman, in a fit of fear, scrambled for the door out of his private torture room.

“Hodor, you idiot! Hold the door! HOLD THE DOOR!” was all Eggman could do as Sonic’s piss ray was meters from him, like the final scene of Ghostbusters. The criminal and his pony dicked acquaintance slunk out the door, with Hodor bearhugging the exit to help the her escape. Sonic’s fortified stream was at full blast, with enough power to cut a fucking diamond. He had its full force squarely focused on the dimension travelling villains back. As strong as he was, he and the door couldn’t deny the current of Sonic’s power piss. The door flew from the metal hinges, as did Hodor’s arms from his sockets. Comical amounts of blood fountained from the man, who screamed in agony and pain. Hodor contemplated his final moments, lying face down in piss with no arms in some mystery hangar Eggman kept his escape craft.

“Hold the door... Hold the door...” was all he whimpered.

“Yeah… why not hold my dick… Oh wait you can’t. You don’t have arms,” Sonic said, adjusting his piss blast over Hodor’s dome. “Look’s like you’ll have to hold it in hell.” 

The pressure was palpable, crushing Hodor’s head like a table grape. Blood, urine, and brain matter spooled out all over the floor, an unimaginable guro-piss nightmare. Sonic, after dispatching the first criminal, tried to redirect his piss at the dastardly gang leader Eggman. But alas, he was already flying out of the bizarre hangar with the evil Futashy.

“Fuck,” was all Sonic could say. “Shit.”

Sonic returned to his friends, and undid their bonds. Young Ocelot was unconscious, but not dead. Older Ocelot looked winded, but not down for the count. Sans wiped his eye socket, trying to rub out the sting of piss in his eye.

“Your favorite gum is coming back in style,” Sans wisecracked, taking advantage of the surreal location.

“Only 90s kids will get that,” Sonic warmly responded.

“I feel 90s years old after that fucking nightmare,” Older Ocelot laughed before coughing.

Daintily, Sonic took Young Ocelot in his arms, and carried him Princess Elise style.

“We can’t let him get away with this…” Older Ocelot said.

“I know… we’ll need to take the offensive in the future… We’ll need to shoot that man with a gun in the head.”

“Preferably not your lower gun,” Sans quipped, pointing at Sonic’s softening member.

“Oh Sans,” Sonic laughed. “Let’s go get a milkshake.”

“Where? At Sonic Drive-In?” Sans wisecracked.

Everyone started to laugh in unison. Though some mental scars were created, and some clothes would smell like piss for weeks to come, the 4 friends would remain friends for a long time to come. And one day, they would get their revenge… but that day was to come far later.

Far away, in a hidden cavern, a partial Hedgehog lies in pain. Burned in a horrific fire, Shadow had ironically become a shadow of his former self. He wasn’t even sure he still was Shadow. His body had been so destroyed and so mutilated, he needed a crutch to survive. A sort of walking stick.

“How are you? Getting accustomed to the Raccoon’s body parts?” a delicate young voice spoke to him.

“Everyday… is horrific pain,” he grunted through his teeth. After escaping the wreckage of that airship, Shadow was able to murder his would be assassin, Sticks. Badly burned and on the verge of death, Shadow thought he’d die in these hinterlands, with Stick’s body as his only company. But he was saved by an angel… a mysterious beauty that had cared for him. Using organs, skin grafts, and a touch of magic, she had hybridized Shadow into a grotesque, mutilated hybrid. Worst of all though, Shadow now had Stick’s eyes.

“You know… I only appear this way to you because of her sacrifice.” the wistful, fairy like girl whispered to him.

“The world… in her eyes… it’s all soaked in piss. The grass is soaked in piss, the walls have been peed on, the food is soggy with piss… only you aren’t covered in piss,” Shadow said. “Who are you?”

“I am a shit and piss homunculus. When people die, their bowels release, creating excrement of pure emotional terror. Those feelings of terror and fear collect in the waste, and when enough of the emotional shit and piss collects… it forms a being of pure malevolence, like I.”

“And yet,” Shadow pondered. “You’re pure as freshly fallen snow, and soft to the touch,” He said as he crimsoned her dainty cheek.

“Actually, you’re touching a hair covered, used vibrator sticking out of my terrible shit face.”

“Do you have a name?” Shadow asked.

“I’m Saya,” she responded.

“Well Saya,” Shadow said. “I’m dad.”

“What are your plans for the future?” Saya asked.

“They say your perception is your own… but I refuse that… I will soak this world in everlasting urine. I will turn this planet into a giant diaper. Then and only then can it be reborn. Like a baby.”

Saya reached out her hand and grabbed Shadows.

“First things first though, I must show you what you lost… and what you have gained.”

Shadow gawked at her. “What do you mean?”

“Look down,” she said while pointing at his crotch.

Shadow clenched his taint area. Where his dick once rested now hosted something new, something terrifying.

“Stick’s vagina… and what is this?” Shadow asked all too calmly for the situation.

“That’s right, the BioLizard is your dick now. With the Chaos Emeralds, you have the most powerful dick, and the vagina that will sire the hellbeast that will kill our most hated enemies, Sonic the Hedgehog and Dave Strider from Homestuck,” she said calmly.

Shadow put a hand to his chest, and sighed. He and Sonic had been in a truce, but after the hell he went through, Shadow might have finally found the chance to end his greatest foe… and win the love of his life? His cheeks burned bright red. He’d heard of sailors becoming a first class roast after being rescued by and falling in love with a sea nymph. But… Shadow had just faced death straight on. He stared into the void, and this delicate creature, this beautiful form stared back. It had to be fate… and it had to be love.

“Saya… will you marry me?”

To some… matrimony and monogamy equals the end of mortality. But for Shadow, will this breath new life? Sometimes, love wins out… but for a futa, is love futile? Find out, in the next chapter.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fanfic for a dear business partner. Hope you enjoy it, Alan.


End file.
